One Night of Passion, A Life Full of Joy
by Cable Addict
Summary: One night of passion between Tony and Ziva leads to a surprise 4 years later. Relationships grow, and eventually...marriage. Fluff. Relationship. Family.


A/N: The latest fic from Cable Addict! Haha, hope you enjoy and please R&R. Set the day after Judgment Day. Spoilers? I wouldn't really call them 'spoilers' per se, but, I would recommend you watch the episode before reading this lil bit 'o' writing (if it even deserves the title 'writing').

Disclamer: I do not own NCIS, or Spider Man… (You'll see). Although I do own Spider Man and Spider Man 2 on DVD, but that's beside the point. I wish I owned NCIS. I have to say that I started this fic on May 26, 2008. See how slow I am?

Ziva was torn from her packing rampage by a knock on her front door. Mumbling curses under her breath, she went and answered it.

Tony was leaning against her doorframe.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi." She whispered back.

She moved her body so that he could enter the apartment.

He made his way into the kitchen and got glasses out of the cabinet, she chuckled and made her way to another cabinet, pulling out a bottle.

"The strong stuff," He looked from the bottle to her face, "very nice."

"I thought it would be good. Especially under the…circumstances."

"Yeah." He whispered.

Minutes of silent drinking passed before Ziva broke the silence.

"You know what?"

"Hm?"

"For the first time in _years, _I am scared shirtless!"

"You're off by a letter Zee-vah."

She looked at him, "They mean roughly the same thing, yes?"

He thought about this for a moment, "Yeah, I guess."

"I have not been this scared for my life since I was assigned my first undercover mission…" She trailed off.

"What happened?"

"My partners got killed, and I got shot. I had a 'gut feeling' as Gibbs calls it, and I was correct."

"Getting any spidey-senses now?"

"What?"

"Spider Man! You know! Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst? Never mind!" He looked over at her and sighed. "I'm sure you'll be fine. You're a kick-ass stealthy ninja chick!"

"I am 29 years old. Most good Mossad Officers do not even make it to 20! It has been fun and all, but I am not sure that I will…" She was cut off by lips softly meeting hers. Tony pulled away quickly when he realized what he'd done. Ziva stared back at him, eyes wide.

"Err…Sorry."

The response he got was one that he had not expected. She grabbed his tie and pulled his lips to hers once more. The kiss got passionate, and only broke when they both needed air.

"Saying good-bye." She whispered and met his mouth again.

"Ziva, slow down."

She looked up at him, "Tony, we both want this. We do not work for Gibbs anymore, so there is nothing keeping us from doing this."

"That's true." He whispered and their lips met again.

Tony picked her up, not breaking the kiss, and led her to her bedroom.

He lay awake with his head propped up on his hand, watching Ziva sleep. The street lamps shone through the curtains illumining her small body. Her light olive skin was still covered in a light sheen of sweat from their wild night of activities.

She was truly beautiful. He hadn't realized it before, but she was way more than just a partner to him. She had changed a lot in her three years at NCIS. She came to the agency a cold, heartless killer, who was incapable of showing her feelings. A 'total emotionless perfect warrior' as Abby had recently called her. A Mossad officer who had killed a woman to save one of their own, even though she had barely known them. An interrogator who had pulled her chair back to the one-way mirror while in interrogation as to not be tempted. A woman undercover who was willing to let their captors slit her throat if it meant getting her partner out alive. The woman who worked long hours to clear his name when he was accused of murder. The woman who had somehow managed to get her boss' memory back even though those who had known him longer had failed to do so. The woman whose apartment he had visited several times a week during the summer that he was team leader. The woman who had been there for him throughout his undercover assignment and who had offered a shoulder to cry on after his break up with Jeanne. A woman who worked to clear his name a second time when he was accused of murder. The woman who nearly died on her undercover assignment a few weeks ago when her cover was blown. The woman who had been with him when they had found Jenny. The woman that was with him now when he needed someone to comfort him and be there for him.

They had a special relationship, he knew that she probably hadn't told many people about her sister, about receiving a friend's severed head and vowing to never be captured alive. He doubted that she ever 'obliquely' reveled anything about her sex life to just anyone. They had their differences, sure, she liked books, he, movies. But if anything ever happened to her, he knew, he wouldn't be the same. He'd grown to like the Israeli a whole lot in the past three years. He'd grown to _really _like her. With Jeanne he had to be 'Tony DiNardo. Professor, Tony DiNardo.' With Ziva he was 'Tony DiNozzo. Special Agent Tony DiNozzo of NCIS.' He could be himself, and he really, _really _liked that.

He knew he should probably be asleep, but try as he might, he couldn't tear his eyes away from his partner and new lover. _I'll just catch 40 winks on the plane._

She stirred and her eyes slowly opened. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "0547."

She swore under her breath and bolted out of bed.

"My plane leaves at 0700 and I am not done packing yet!"

The rest of the morning was hectic, but Ziva had finished packing and they both had gotten showers, separately, to Tony's dismay.

When they arrived at the airport, at 0654, they found an NCIS issued vehicle parked in the 'NO PARKING' spot.

They both chuckled at that.

"Gibbs wouldn't let you leave without getting the whole family out here to say good-bye."

"The whole family minus the mother." She said sadly.

He reached over and put his hand on her thigh.

"Ziva! Please don't go! Please don't leave us!" Abby pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"Abby, I do not have a choice. My liaison position has been terminated."

"By the _Former _Assistant Director? Maybe we can convince him to change his mind!

"I am sorry Abby, but I do not think that he will change his mind."

Abby turned and ran, sobbing, to McGee, collapsing in his arms.

The woman over the loudspeaker made an announcement. "Flight 282 to Tele Aviv will be deporting in 20 minutes. I repeat, Flight 282 to Tele Aviv will be deporting in 20 minutes. Thank you."

"Time for good-byes, I guess." Ziva said glumly.

Palmer was first. He gave Ziva an awkward hug, before waking over to sit on a bench a few yards away.

Ducky was next, he gave her a small hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You be safe, my dear."

"I will, Ducky. I promise."

He gave her a final small smile and went to join Palmer on the bench.

Next was McGee, he took her in a hug and whispered in her ear, "Take care, Ziva."

"I will, Tim." She whispered back.

He stood back and gave her a small hopeful smile and went to join the other men.

Abby was next and latched on to her for a good 5 minutes just sobbing.

"Promise me that you'll come back and visit! Promise me, Ziva!"

"I cannot promise you anything, Abby," Ziva saw that Abby's eyes were starting to well up again and quickly added, "but I will try my hardest."

"I can't lose my best friend, not again."

"Best friend?" Ziva asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, I know that we didn't get along at first, but you are my very best friend, Officer David."

Ziva smiled, a full smile now, and she gave Abby a hug. "You are my very best friend too, Miss Sciuto."

Abby smiled again, tears were, once again, streaming down her face, turned and ran into McGee's arms.

"It was an honor working with you, Ziva.

""The honor was all mine, Jethro." Gibbs smiled slightly and pulled her into a hug. "If you ever need anything, you know where to call. I still owe you."

"Why don't we call it even. You let me stay at NCIS when I know you were less than thrilled." She smiled at her boss and he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"You be careful."

"I always am, Gibbs."

Then she and Tony were the only ones left.

He stepped forward and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You come back to me. You understand that? I don't care when, I just want you back." They stood apart. "Preferably sometime soon, but whenever is good." He smiled slightly, a reassuring smile,

She nodded and kissed him gently on the cheek. She stepped back and turned on her heel, stopping a few paces away. She turned around one last time and said, "Shalom!"

"Semper Fi, Officer David." Gibbs called.

"Semper Fi." The others added.

_FOUR YEARS LATER_

A lot had changed in four years at NCIS HQ.

After about a year and a half, Director Vance's wife had finally had enough. She had not been happy with the job hours and location, and had moved back to San Diego with the kids. He, reluctantly, followed and gave the position to the new NCIS Assistant Director, Joseph Brown. Brown immediately reversed the orders, and had Tony and McGee sent back to NCIS. He called Mossad and tried to get Ziva back, but was told that she was currently on a mission. Everyone was glad to have the boys back, even though they missed Ziva immensely. Another change since Tony and McGee had returned, was that Tony had stopped regularly calling McGee 'Probie' and other mean nicknames. He now only used them when McGee was starting to annoy him to the point where he was really ready to pull his SIG.

"So you're telling me that you _still _haven't had sex?" McGee asked "That makes it…four years!"

"Yes, why the hell does that surprise you McGee?"

"It just does. I mean, you used to have a few woman a week and now you haven't had _one_ in…1,460 plus weeks?"

Tony glared at McGee.

"Wow."

"Agent Gibbs! Can I have a word please?" Brown called.

Gibbs stood up and walked quickly towards the stairs.

"Do you think he's been expecting that?" McGee asked.

"I don't know."

10 minutes later Gibbs came walking quickly down the stairs.

"McGee, call Abby, DiNozzo you call Ducky."

"Boss?" McGee asked.

"Just do it!"

5 minutes later with Abby and Ducky up in the bullpen, Gibbs finally spoke.

"Director Brown has ordered us to go and pick our new agent up at the airport."

The entire team groaned. Since Tony and McGee had returned there had been several new agents assigned to Ziva's desk, but none ever lasted more than a few months, sometimes only a matter of weeks or even days.

"I have a feeling that you will get along with them just fine."

"Unless it's Ziva, I think you may be wrong with this one Gibbs." Abby mumbled.

He just smiled.

"Boss." Tony whined, as Gibbs led them inside the airport.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs growled back.

"Shutting up now."

The reached the baggage claim and stopped.

"Our new agent should be arriving in a matter of minutes, just be patient."

3 minutes later, Abby spotted the new agent.

"Oh my gosh! Gibbs!"

"Yes Abs?" He asked calmly a smirk was plastered on his face.

"How did you…?" She trailed off, not believing her eyes.

"You have mostly Director Brown to thank for this one Abs."

"Who's the new agent?" McGee asked, Abby turned his head and he saw who she was looking at. "No WAY!"

"Jethro, who is this new," Ducky started, but then his eyes locked with the new agent, and the new agent smiled at him. "Dear lord."

"Who the hell is it?" Tony asked, scanning the crowd, and then he found her.

Her hair was down to her waist now, and she was a bit tanner than she was when she left, but standing there, about eighty feet away was Ziva. She bent down and picked up a little boy, grabbed her suitcase and made her way over to the group.

"Shalom." She said grinning as she reached the group.

"Agent David!" Gibbs stuck out his hand and Ziva took it. "It's about time you arrived."

Abby was the first one to snap out of shock mode and gave Ziva a long, strong hug. The little boy giggled as he watched the two woman hug. Mostly at Ziva trying to breathe.

Gibbs took one look at the boy and smacked Tony on the back of the head.

"Ow! Boss?"

"That's for breaking rule 12." He smacked him again.

"Hey! What was that for."

"Not using protection."

"Huh?"

Gibbs sighed, rolled his eyes and tipped his head towards the little boy. He was watching the two men closely.

Gibbs smacked Tony a third time.

While this was taking place, Ziva had already greeted both McGee and Ducky.

"Welcome back, Ziva." Gibbs said as he took her in his arms.

"It is good to be back, Gibbs. Or should I call you Boss now?" She grinned.

"Gibbs is still fine with me." He replied smirking.

The little boy tugged at Ziva's pants.

"Yes?"

He responded with something in Hebrew.

"English. We are in America now, you will have to speak the language or I will not listen to you."

The boy pouted.

Ziva raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"I am hungry." He had the same accent as Ziva, but not as heavy, he looked a lot like her, too. He had the same skin tone, but though his eyes were the same shape as Ziva's, they were a greenish brown, and his hair was the same texture, but it was light brown. He looked to be about 3 years old.

"We will get something when we get back to the office."

"Ima!" He whined.

"Come along." She said as she started walking.

The little boy started to run to catch up with Ziva's long strides.

"Slow down! Please!" He called after her.

Ziva obediently stopped and allowed the little boy to catch up.

"Are you not coming?" She called to the NCIS crew.

"Yes!" Abby yelled running up to Ziva. "You know, he looks an awful lot like Tony!"

She chuckled. "He should."

Abby's eyes went wide. "NO!" She gasped.

Ziva gave her a guilty look and Abby squealed.

"Mini Tiva!"

"What?"

"I don't know. It's a combination of yours and Tony's names." Ziva raised an eyebrow. "Well I thought it was cute."

"Agent, David," Brown said as he came down the stairs, "I am very pleased to finally meet you."

"Not as pleased as I am Director Brown, sir."

He stopped in front of her and put out his hand, which she took.

"Please, just Director."

She smiled. "Yes, Director."

"Hm." He turned on his heel and made his way up the stairs, but stopped midway and turned to face the team. "I trust you already know your way around Agent David?"

"Yes, Director."He nodded and continued back up the stairs.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. The team was still in a mild case of shock of the 'new' member of the team, minus Gibbs, and Ziva was just glad to be back.

They spent most of the day up in the bullpen catching up with Ziva and telling her about their latest adventures.

At 1700 hours Gibbs told his agents to call it a day.

"So, Ziva," Tony began. She looked up at him from gathering the little boys things off of the floor while he was asleep in her chair.

"Yes, Tony?"

"I was, ah, just wondering where you were going to stay tonight?"

"I booked a hotel."

"Well you don't have to stay in a dirty old hotel!" He exclaimed.

"And where do you propose that we stay then, Tony?"

He looked at her, opening and closing his mouth several times.

She chuckled. "Goodnight, everyone. I will see you in the morning."

And with that she stood up, gathered up her bags and the little boy and was in the elevator.

Tony stood like that for several minutes before turning to the long since deserted room, and running towards the elevator.

"Probie! I, ah, mean, McGee!" He yelled as he entered Abby's lab.

"Yes, Tony?" He asked grinning.

"I need to know which hotel Ziva's staying at!"

"And why do you think that I know where she's staying?"

"I don't. But you can trace her credit card and phone records and find out which hotel she booked a room at!"

"I can?"

"Yes! Tim please?" Tony looked desperate.

McGee looked at Abby, who also had a smile on her face, "Should I help him?"

Abby stood there thinking before finally speaking. "I, uh, well, I don't know McGee. I say we…" Tony cut her off.

"McGee!"

McGee smiled and nodded. "Yeah Tony, of course I'll help you." He walked over to one of Abby's computer and in a matter of moments had a search pulled up. A minute later he had pulled up Ziva's phone records, and a minute later he had hacked into the hotel's database.

"I got it Tony, she's at the State Plaza Hotel!" He quickly wrote down and handed him the address.

Tony studied the paper for a minute before running towards the door yelling, "I could kiss you right now, McGee! Thanks!"

"Go get 'em Tony!" Abby yelled after him.

From the elevator he smiled the biggest smile both McGee and Abby had ever seen him make.

Ziva sighed as she walked down the stairs of their hotel room. It was late and she was jetlagged and beyond tired. The tiredness went away as soon as there was a knock on the door. She got up and smiled as she walked over, not even bothering to look through the peephole. She knew exactly who it'd be.

She opened the door and found Tony leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi." She whispered back. "I was wondering when you would come."

He smiled and put his hand under her chin, bringing their lips together for a long and gentle kiss.

"I've missed you." He whispered as they broke apart.

"I have missed you, too."

They stood there smiling at each other until Ziva broke the silence.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

She stepped back and they both made their way over to the couch.

"So, Gibbs thinks that the kid is mine."

"Oh, really?"

Tony nodded, studying her features. Her face was neutral.

"Well, what do _you_ think?"

He paused and thought for a minute before whispering, "I think he's right."

"And how does that make you feel?"

Again he paused and thought. It was a good question. He couldn't really put what he was feeling into words.

"I feel happy and at the same time I'm upset. I feel mad, nervous, glad, grateful excited, scared, I'm very scared…" He looked at her and noticed the corners of her mouth were slightly raised. "What?"

"Why are you feeling all of these emotions Tony? Why are you happy, upset, mad?"

He looked at her. "I'm happy that I have a child. I have something that I can teach to play football, to pick up girls, to teach to drive someday. I'm happy that I have someone that'll look up to me." He looked at her and she nodded for him to continue.

"I'm upset that you didn't let me know that I had a son. I'm upset that I missed the first three years of his life, that I missed watching him grow, learn. I mean I missed his first step, his first word, his first tooth. You got to see that, but I didn't. I'm mad for most of those same reasons and that I didn't have the nine months that other fathers get to prepare for their children to be born. You spring it on me like," he snaps his fingers, "that! I'm nervous that I'll screw up and that he'll be just as messed up as me. I'm glad that he's our son and not just some love child from a one night stand." He paused to catch his breath. "I'm grateful that you brought him here so that I could meet him. And I'm excited that I'm going to have the chance now to be a dad! But I'm scared of all the things that could go wrong. And I'm scared of screwing up so badly that he never loves me." He looked up and met Ziva's eyes. She looked speechless.

"One thing I have to say is that I never actually confirmed that he is your son." She smiled slightly as a panicked look took over Tony's face. "He is." Relief was now plastered on his face along with a goofy grin.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." She smiled.

"And second, I was not always with him. I did not see all of his 'firsts' either."

"Where were you? Who was watching my kid?"

"Missions Tony. I was sent back to Israel not for a vacation, but to do my job as Mossad." She smiled before adding, "And My Aunt Nettie was watching _our_ child."

Tony grinned sheepishly. Weather it was for calling him 'his' or him remembering his first not quite encounter with Aunt Nettie, she didn't know.

"Does she, uh, remember me?"

"Oh, yes. And when she found out that you got me pregnant out of wedlock, she was furious. She threatened to do some very painful things to you if she ever met you." She chuckled seeing the look of fear on Tony's face. "She has calmed down quite a bit since then. He visibly relaxed.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments until Tony realized something.

"I still don't know my son's name."

Ziva couldn't help it. The look on his face was priceless, and she burst out laughing. Tony glared at her for a second before joining in.

"Jacob." She said as she tried to catch her breath. "Jacob Anthony David."

"Jacob." Tony repeated. Their eyes locked and he grinned. "Jacob Anthony David. That's a good name."

She chuckled. "I thought that you would like it."

Hours later Jacob came down the stairs to see his mother and Tony asleep on the couch. Tony was sitting up and Ziva had her head on his shoulder. He slowly made his way over and curled up next to Ziva and put his head in her lap.

An hour after Jacob came down, Tony woke up. It took him a minute to figure out where he was, but when he remembered, he smiled. Ziva was back and he had a son. He turned his head slightly to watch Jacob sleep and kissed Ziva's head softly. Life was good.

Fifteen minutes later Ziva awoke. She felt weight on her lap and looked down. She smiled as she ran her fingers through her son's hair.

"You awake?" She heard Tony whisper.

"Yes." She turned her head and looked up at his smiling face. She turned her head further so that it was in the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. "What time is it?" He heard her mumble.

He sighed and looked at his watch. "0710."

"We should really be getting ready for work."

He chuckled slightly and maneuvered his arm so that it was around Ziva's body, holding her closer to him.

"You do know that I could easily get out of your arms." She smiled.

"I know. But you won't."

Later that morning the three of them got off of the elevator and walked into the bullpen. Tony and Ziva were holding hands and Ziva was holding on to Jacob's hand.

"Aww! You three are _so_ cute!" Abby squealed before practically jumping on both Tony and Ziva. Jacob took shelter behind his mother's leg.

"Thank you, Abs."

"I cannot breathe, Abby."

She released them immediately "Sorry!" She bent down to Jacob's level and the two eyed each other cautiously.

"I'm Abby." She stuck out her hand and Jacob took it.

"Jacob Anthony David." He said proudly.

"It is very nice to officially meet you, Jacob Anthony David." They both smiled.

"She's been waiting all morning to see you guys." McGee called from his desk.

"And now that I have, it's back to work." She marched out of the room.

Tony let go of his hold on Ziva's hand and made his way over to his desk. Ziva led Jacob to the space between her and Gibbs' desks. She started getting out books and other items that would keep him entertained. She stood up, turned around and came face to face with Gibbs.

"Oh. Good morning, Gibbs." She smiled and glanced over at Tony who was suddenly very busy in his work.

Gibbs just smirked and slapped her on the back of the head.

She stood there stunned for a moment before yelling, "What was that for?!"

"That," he began, "was for breaking Rule 12."He slapped her again. "That was for not using protection." He slapped her once more, "And _that_ was for getting pregnant." He turned and walked the rest of the way to his desk.

Ziva closed her mouth, took a deep breath and retaliated.

"Technically neither Tony nor I worked for you when we did what we did. " She glanced at Jacob who was pushing a toy car around him. "And for you information, we did use protection. And it was not like I was planning on getting pregnant! I did not want to get pregnant! I did not want to be a mother! I did not want a child in my life!" The bullpen was silent after this confession and Ziva gasped when she realized what she had just said.

Moments later McGee stood up, mumbled something about Abby and was gone.

Ziva glanced around the room and found that three pairs of eyes were on her. She bent down to Jacob's level.

"You did not want me?" He whispered, his voice breaking as he did.

"No, no, no, no. Jacob, I love you with all of my heart! It is just that…" She paused. How do you tell a three year old your reasons for not wanting to be a mother? "It is just that Ima was not ready to be an Ima. I was afraid that I would have taught you to be as messed up as I was."

"Messed up?"

Ziva sighed. "It does not matter. I love you. I love you _so_ much. Ani ohevet otcha."

Jacob dropped his gaze from his mothers face when he muttered, "Ani ohev otach."

Ziva stood up, not making eye contact with either man, ran her hands through her hair and made her way to the bathroom.

The moment he heard the bathroom door close, Tony bolted from his chair and over to his son.

Jacob looked up. Tony stared. Jacob's eyes were so much like Ziva's yet so much like his own reflection. He mentally shook that thought from his head, and bent down to Jacob's level.

Ziva splashed cold water on her face and took a deep breath. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and watched as a tear made its way down her face.

"What have I done?"

Jacob looked at Tony uncertainly and Tony nodded at him. He smiled and nodded too.

Ziva slowly made her way back to the bullpen and back to her desk. She sat down and began to turn on her computer when she felt something poke her leg. She looked down and saw Jacob.

She smiled. "Yes?"

Jacob cleared his throat and stumbled over his words slightly as he said, "Mamma, ti voglio bene**."**

She glanced from her son over to Tony who was watching out of the corner of his eye, and then back to Jacob.

"Ti voglio bene."

Jacob smiled and mother and son embraced. When they broke apart Jacob went over to Tony. "Ti voglio bene, Aba."

"Ti voglio bene, Jake." He ruffled Jacob's hair and Jake giggled and ran back over to his toys.

Tony and Ziva smiled.

As he watched all the exchanges between mother and son and then father and son, Gibbs couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous. But at the same time he was proud of his agents. Yes they had broken his rule, but together they created the greatest gift anyone could give or receive. And as an added bonus DiNozzo might finally grow up. He grinned as he stood up. "Going for coffee. You two better be working when I get back."

After a while McGee decided to come back up to see if it was safe. Seeing that there no longer was any tension in the room, he sat down at his desk and started to work again. A while after that Gibbs returned and got back to his work. They all took a small break for lunch and then it was back to the paper work. Soon enough it was nightfall. Jacob had long since fallen asleep over behind Tony's desk.

"You can go." Gibbs said not even bothering to look up.

The three of them didn't move they just looked at him. That's when he finally looked up.

"Get out of here before I change my mind!"

They all began to pack up their stuff. McGee left first.

"Night!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Good night, McGee!" Ziva called back.

Tony was ready to go second, but patiently waited for Ziva with his backpack slung over one shoulder and Jacob's head resting on the other.

Ziva hurriedly packed up Jacob's things and grabbed her backpack.

"Good night, Gibbs."

"Night, Boss."

Gibbs looked up as his two agents left.

"Night." He called after them, but the elevator doors had already shut.

The ride back to the hotel was silent. Ziva had put Jacob down, and sat down next to him on the couch before the silence was shattered."You did not have to do that."

"I know."

Silence. "Then why did you?"

Silence again. "I don't know."

She turned and looked at him. "I just thought you'd need it."

She smiled. "It was sweet. Thank you." She lent in and kissed him on the cheek.

There was more silence before Tony asked what had been bugging him since the incident that morning.

"How'd you know that I was his dad?"

Ziva smiled. "I guess he just connected the circles."

"Dots."

"What?" She gave him a puzzled look.

"Dots. Connected the dots."

"Oh. Yes. I guess he connected the dots."

"How so?"

"I showed him a picture of you a while ago when he asked who his father was. He knew your name was 'Tony' so I guess he made the connection on his own."

"Smart kid. I wonder where he gets that from."

"Yeah." She replied sarcastically.

"Hm." He replied, deep in thought.

They stayed up talking late into the night until they both fell asleep in the position they had the night before.

Tony woke up the next morning with the weight of Ziva in his arms. _I could get used to this._

"Are you awake?" He heard Ziva whisper through the darkness.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"What time is it?" She asked a few moments later.

"05:41." He sighed and rubbed his face.

"Early for you, yes?"

"Yeah."She chuckled.

They were quiet for a few minutes before, "If we keep falling asleep like this, it's gonna kill my neck."

Months passed and Tony and Jacob grew closer as father and son. At the same time, Ziva and Tony grew closer as a couple.

Abby and McGee, who had started dating, had taken Jacob for the night so that Tony and Ziva could go out to dinner.

Tony was waiting nervously on the couch of their apartment. They had decided to move in together a few months after Ziva had returned. Tony decided to sell his and get a bigger place. A house. They both counted it as a big step considering his fear of commitment.

"Are you almost ready?" He looked down at his watch, it had been 30 minutes since he'd last seen Ziva. She usually got ready in, at most, 10 minutes, and Tony was getting agitated.

"Yes." She said as she entered the room.

She was wearing a black cocktail dress that hung off one shoulder. It looked like it wrapped around the waist and it accented her hourglass figure. She had stappy silver heels on that added about 2 inches to her height. Her hair was straightened and she had very little makeup on besides her smoky eye shadow. Tony was breathless.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked as she grabbed her clutch.

"I'm tempted to just stay in." He answered standing up.

She slapped him lightly on the shoulder as she walked by.

"We don't want to be late."

After they had finished their dessert, Tony decided that he had stalled long enough.

He cleared his throat. "Ziva," she looked up at him. "there's something I've been meaning to ask you. He stood up, walked over next to her and got down on one knee.

At first, Ziva was confused, but when she realized what was going on, she gasped.

Tony took a deep breath. "I've been trying what to say here for weeks and still haven't gotten it perfect. In all the movies the guy just knows exactly what to say and how to say it. It all seems kind of cliché. I guess saying what I feel, which is going to be hard." He looked up and thought that her eyes seemed glassy. It was going to be difficult if she started to cry, he knew that for sure.

"Ziva, this past year has been amazing. Two relationships that I wasn't sure would ever happen, happened. I love waking up next to you in the morning and I love falling asleep next to you at night. I love that you are the first and last thing I see every single day and that I am lucky enough to get to work with you. You gave me the best thing that anyone has _ever_ given me. I love you more than anything and I hope that you love me just as much." He reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out a small black box and opened it.

"Ziva David, will you marry me?"

Ziva was silent for a moment before she started to cry.

She was finally able to gasp a small "Yes." Tony's face lit up as he put the ring on her finger. She looked down at it. It was a simple design. A single round diamond set on a white gold band. Tony had taken Abby ring shopping with him to help him pick out the perfect ring. They both had agreed on a simple one.

Tony reached up and stroked her face gently before pulling her into a deep, loving kiss.

The wedding had been small with some of the Jewish traditions and some of the Catholic traditions. McGee and Jacob had been the best men, Abby the bride's maid, Gibbs had given Ziva away. Ducky and Palmer had been witnesses and of course, there had been the minister.

_THREE YEARS LATER_

A very pregnant Ziva DiNozzo sat on the floor with her two and a half year old daughter, Lia Ruth DiNozzo, waiting for Jacob to come home from school. Due to her third pregnancy, Gibbs had told her to temporarily resign. She reluctantly agreed.

The door opened and in rushed 8 year old Jacob.

"Hey there, sweetheart!" Ziva exclaimed, struggling to stand and greet her son.

"Hey, mom." Jacob accepted and returned the hug. "Is dad home yet?"

"Not yet." Ziva replied walking into the kitchen. "Would you like a snack?"

"I'm good. Thank you though." He threw his bag into the corner and bent down to kiss Lia on the head.

"Jake!" Lia squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Lia!" Jake replied smiling.

The door opened a second time and Tony walked in. He threw his bag into the corner and bent down to his kids level, pulling them into a hug.

"How are my two little munchkins?"

"Daddy," Jacob looked at him seriously, "I'm not little. Lia is, but not me."

Tony smiled down at his son. "You'll always be little to me." He kissed the top of Lia's head and ruffled Jake's hair before making his way to the kitchen and kissing Ziva on the cheek. "How are you two doing?" He asked.

"We are doing fine." She smiled as Tony put a hand on her stomach and the baby kicked.

"I love you." He murmured against her mouth as they kissed.

"I love you more."

He chuckled. "I highly doubt that." She swatted the back of his head and chuckled when he yelped.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I did at school today?" Jacob called from the other room.

"What did you do at school today?" Ziva called back.

"Well Ms. Spencer was talking about different countries in the world and asked where different kids' heritages were from. I told the class that I was part Italian _and_ Israeli! All the kinds were impressed." Jacob beamed.

"Wow! That sounds like fun!" Ziva smiled.

"But the best part was the look on Scott's face when he found out that both of my parents were from different places when only one of his were. I looked so mad I thought he was gonna…"Tony didn't hear what Scott looked like he was gonna do because he was thinking about how much his life had changed in the past 4 years. He looked from Lia, who was playing with some toy, to Jacob, who was making some gesture with his arms, to Ziva, who was watching their son with amusement while stirring some sort of mixture in a bowl. He smiled. If he had the choice, he wouldn't change anything at all. One night of passion had lead to a life full of joy.

A/N: So. Did you like it? Please review. I love them and they make me happy. You want me happy. You need me happy. You can't handle me not happy. … Ok. A slight 'Few Good Men' reference. Heh.

Also: I just looked up and saw the red line under the word 'disclaimer.' I spelled it 'disclamer!' How rad/lame am I?

For a picture of Ziva's dress, see my profile. I realize that the price may be a little high for an NCIS agent's salary, but work with me here.

For a picture of Ziva's ring, see my profile.

I made Tony Catholic because, if my memory serves me correct, the majority of Italians are Catholic. If this is incorrect, my apologies.

Thanks for reading! 'Till next time!

Cable Addict


End file.
